


Always Here

by Jack_Anti_Septic_Eye



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Anti_Septic_Eye/pseuds/Jack_Anti_Septic_Eye
Summary: He couldn't stop. He couldn't leave. Whether he wanted it or not he would be there. She just hoped she could have this moment before everything came crashing around her.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She looked around the location. There were three plastic animatronics staring ahead, smiling for an awaited audience. They were different during the day, when the lights would hit them from every angle preventing any shadows to give them the sinister looks they wore at night. After double checking that each animatronic was cleaned and ready for the work day she knew awaited them she turned. 

To the right of her stood the only human like animatronic, his name sake missing. She added balloons to one hand and replaced the sign into his empty one. She looked at the boy a bit longer and it hurt to know that she would have to remove him from the building eventually. While he had been an annoyance in the past he was the only animatronic in the building that was from the original one, those plastic eyes had seen horrifying things. She couldn't replace him, so she'd leave the spot empty it was the least she could do.

Looking left she spotted an old friend. The Puppet, protector of children always and forever, raised slowly from her box for a final bow of the night. As the gifter glanced in the womans direction she stared for a second longer. The woman gave a nod and a warm smile in response and watched as her friend lowered and slept, Grandfather's Clock filling the room with a calming noise. Most would find it unnerving in the dead night but she found it soothing.

She looked down to check her watch. Soon the guard would be here and she'd have to would need to leave though she longed to stop time and keep this peace for just a few minutes longer. But she had a flight to get in the morning so she would leave when they showed. She just hoped this wouldn't be her last night in this peaceful building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the different types of jobs besides the basics. Sorry if anything from this point on about it is wrong. Tips are appreciated.

The plane landed in New York and she grimaced. The flight hadn't been a comfortable one. Her back hurt, her legs were stiff, she needed sleep. She wouldn't sleep, there was work to be done. 

She dragged herself through the front doors of the Pizzeria and stopped with a startled gasp. 

She had seen Fazbear Entertainment Restaurants in all sort of manners, condemned, abandoned, years upon years old, burning, all of it. 

This was wrong. This was worse somehow.

The animatronics were what caught her attention first. The main three toy animatronics were rusted and filthy, mouths moving ahead of the words if at all. Peices of paint chipping off to the floor to be devoured by curious mouths. Sharp edges pointed out to cut curious fingers. She looked towards the Prize Corner and rage filled her. The Puppet's box had been replaced with too tight wrist bands and choking necklaces. No prizes, no music, just sufficating silence. 

A mans faced filled her vision. The man looked in his fourties, a balding head and a greedy glimmer in his hazel eyes. He greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Miss! I'm Richard."

He offered a hand. She shook it and introduced herself.

"Isabel, nice to meet you."

His smile shrunk as he recognized her name. 

"You're hear to inspect the building."

It wasn't a question. 

She nodded and stepped farther into the building. The animatronics viewed she could focus on the building itself. The floors were just clean enough to pass, though grime could be seen in the corners. The walls were fading and peeling, desperately needing to be repainted, checkered peel taped to the wall. Tables were missing coverings and wiped down and chairs were threatening to topple at the slightest gust of wind. 

"Is this how the restaurant always looks?"

"Yep, but what we lack in presentation we make up for in food."

She looked up at him expectantly.

As he walked back to get her something to eat she walked up to the animatronics.

"Poor babes, how could he let this happen to you..." She mumbled to them as she rubbed their arms.

He brought out pizza not to much longer and laid it onto the closest table, slice already cut out. She could see the saliva on it, must have upset him. 

She pointedly ignored the slice and offered it to him, shock on his face before declining. Cutting herself another slice she tried it.

It was store bought, and partially frozen.

Setting it back down she sighed and walked towards Prize Corner.

"Where's The Puppet?"

"That old thing? We got rid of it a bit ago. Costed too much. The box is in back if you want to see it."

She very much did so he lead her. The box had a good layer of dust covering it and creaked as she pried it open, rust falling to the ground. Inside The Puppet laid, covered in dust and twitching.

"It did this every time it had a show." Richard said.

"Of course it did, look at the rust covering the poor thing."

He didn't respond. So she continued.

"Every animatronic in this building is rusted beyond repair, tables and chairs are a danger to sit in, and every wall in this place is in desperate need of cleaning."

"It's hard running a place with this kind of reputation. Think you could do any better?" He challenged.

She met his eyes and declared, "I already do. Our reputation is not going to get any better if this-" She gestured to the building, "Is what we show the world." 

Richard scowled and walked back to the main part of the building. She followed.

"If you're done with your visit I'm going to need you to leave. I need to open up and I can't have you here inspecting when I do."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I will be hanging around until I feel this place is up to Fazbear standard."

He reeled back shocked.

"That's not allowed."

She took a step towards him, just enough to make him step back.

"It is actually. Reports say that this is the nastiest building and we can't have that. As the only building in New York some kind of order has to be put in place to keep this place in business and pulling in money. I will be here until I feel it is in good working order."

She stopped for dramatic effect.

"Even if it means changing the manager."

The man took a step towards her and stared her in the eyes.

"What power do you have to do that?"

"You are responsible for this restaurant. I am responsible for them all."

She glanced around the restaurant once more. 

"This is not the face of Fazbear Entertainment."

With that she deemed the conversation over and walked back to the animatronics, leaving Richard alone barely contained anger plastered on his face.


End file.
